


We will not reunite

by RomanticNoldo



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, POV First Person, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanticNoldo/pseuds/RomanticNoldo
Summary: Amroth and his last thoughts for Nimrodel.
Relationships: Amroth/Nimrodel (Tolkien)
Kudos: 4





	We will not reunite

_I heard you call my name  
On a stormy day  
From beneath the waves  
I watched you slip away  
And I knew  
It was far too late  
(Sirens of the seven seas, Sirenia)_

I don't want to die.

Not now that I've finally found you.

Now I know where you are, and there should be nothing to stop me, to prevent me from having you back in your arms. I just have to go on, to keep my strength until I reach those shores that seem to get further and further away.

We've been apart for so long, but now it's all over, we can finally be together again...

I should never have left you. I should have kept waiting for you. You would have arrived. But I let us be separated, and now the distance that divides us can never be closed. My strength alone, my vain prayers will not be enough to reunite us.

I don't want to give up. I don't want to allow the sea to defeat me. The waves were to be the means to reach salvation and give us a happy life away from the darkness, not my doom.

Why do I have to die now that I'm so close to you? It would be enough for me to keep swimming and join you ...

You will probably not even see my body, you will never know of my death, and you will believe that I have abandoned you. If only I knew that I am here, that all I want is to see you again, and keep my promise, keep you safe and love you forever.

But you're not here. There is only the dark and the cold, and I no longer have the strength to fight them. I will rest forever in this frozen grave, and you will not know it. You won't know how much I've wanted to see you again.

We will not reunite, and I wish you could at least hear my cry and know how much I loved you.


End file.
